


Tending to a Homesick Hero

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Homesickness, Impregnation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Tetra's feeling hungry for a little alone time with her beloved Hero, but as Tetra's thoughts remain squarely on the bright future ahead for her and her crew, Link's mind drifts back to the family he had left behind. Thus Tetra takes it upon herself to remind him of the future they all want together.





	Tending to a Homesick Hero

"And with this final chair, the new deck furniture is all set," Tetra gleefully placed, "This ship is look as good as it has since the day it was built,"

"All thanks to you, Captain," her swabbie Niko applauded.

"Mainly Link, really," she admitted, "He really went all out in helping to secure this haul. "I'm actually going back to my cabin to show some appreciation. Can you bring us some dinner?"

"Yes, of course," he agreed.

The pirate captain was feeling as spry as she had in ages thanks to one of the treasure hauls in her career, and the crew had just got done turning it in for a whole new set of furniture for the ship. This included a brand-new bed for her cabin that she was more than ready to break in. All that was left for her to head back there for some personal time with the boy she badly wanted to break it in with.

"Hello, my Hero!" Tetra victoriously burst into the room she now shared with her swabbed turned boyfriend, "Today's work is through and I'm ready to screw!"

He moved just enough to let her know that he had noticed her enter the cabin but didn't say anything back.

"Did you hear what I said?" she moved in closer, "The work day's over, it's dinner time, Niko's bringing us some food for that little extra kick while we rock out with your cock out!"

This would normally at least get him to turn his head, but he seemed completely absorbed and whatever he was doing. A peek over his shoulder revealed that Link was writing one of the fairly common letters he would send back to his home on Outset, but the hero looked lonelier than usual in doing so.

"Oh, I see it's that time of the month," she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "You busted your ass, so I was planning on helping you bust a nut next. Are you that busy with this?"

"Sorry, last time my sister wrote me, she spoke of how confident she was that'd we'd be together in our New Hyrule, yet I can't help but feel it won't be happening as soon as she thinks," he sighed, "I really can't come up with anything good for this one."

"Come on, Link. Thinking of the future like that isn't like you. I don't need you bumming yourself out like this while I'm burning up like this," she almost whined. Even so, he resumed writing as engrossed as before. Not quite ready to quit though, Tetra slipped under the chair and crawled beneath the table to pop up for a surprise he couldn't ignore.

"Tetra, please..." he weakly tried to rebuff her.

"Please, what?" she started to show some frustration, "Please wring out my fat cock like Gonzo's dirty sock, I hope."

"Yes... err, I mean that would be nice, but not right now," he retreated, "I'm dealing with some writer's block..."

"Can we at least cuddle then?" she proposed, "A little extra blood and warmth will do that brain some good."

"Okay, but only cuddling for now, like you said," he consented for the moment, "I'm trying to write something that's really worth her reading. I don't need my mind getting cluttered with other things."

"At least until you're finally in the mood to take it further," she added.

Tetra was true to her word from start to finish, but slyly began to employ every trick she knew to get him excited. Kissing, nuzzling, running her hands through his hair, she savored him as best as she could without taking the next step of undressing him. She held out and swayed her shapely rear end over him in order to charm a certain snake out of hiding and a look at his groin showed the animal indeed beginning to awaken. Link graciously accepted and returned her heartfelt kisses, but his carnal instincts picked up on the pirate booty begging to be plundered, and he had to at least get his hands on it for a squeeze with his mast rapidly rising. She was confident he was seconds from letting her get his pants off, but he only kept on pushing back harder and causing her arousal to increase just as quickly. His still expanding tent rose to the point where she was stunned that the fly didn't break clean open, but she did finally manage to break him in a different way.

"Damn it, Tetra," he hissed, "I know you're deliberately trying to get me to tear right through my trousers."

"I'm not forcing you to get hard, but since you are, I can't help but take the chance to enjoy this lovely bulge while it's up for me," she grinded down on it, forcing him to give up completely.

"You know all too well how difficult this thing is to control, but you had to rile it up anyway. It's already difficult enough for me to find good pants without you doing this to me," Link pulled out his manhood with a heavy thump, "I certainly won't be finishing any letters with it like this. Will you at least deal with it like you always do?"

"I'll more than make it up to you," Tetra gladly claimed her prize.

Taking staunch hold of the base, she began using her fingers and tongue to apply her pleasure. As usual, Link's body was responding to her touch perfectly, but his face showed he still wasn't totally into it thanks to whatever degree of homesickness had come over him. Tetra knew his emotions were the key to getting the best out of him, and she naturally didn't like seeing him sulk.

"Do you ever mention in your letters just how big and strong you've gotten and how you've got yourself a girlfriend that fucking loves it?" she joked in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but not nearly in the same way you're thinking," he grumbled, "It almost seems wrong."

"What are you talking about? Doesn't this feel good?" Tetra squeezed his member while running her thumb up and down along what years of experimentation taught her was his most sensitive area on the underside of his shaft. He responded with a groan much louder than she could normally get with her hand alone.

"Yes! Yes, it does! It feels so good I almost can't stand it!" he bellowed, "But that's just it, I'm supposed to be out finding a new land for all of us to call home. Instead I'm sitting around getting my junk worked on when they probably think I'm giving my all out here. I feel like I'm doing nothing but messing around."

"Now that's absurd. We both know they want you to be happy above all else."

"Yeah, but that's a different sort of happiness."

"I don't see what's different about it. Is the joy you feel when I stroke it in just the right way somehow less sincere than other times you find something to feel happy about?"

"No, but it's kind of dirty, isn't it?"

"How is it any dirtier than a hug or a kiss? I'm just trying to touch you in ways that make you feel loved," she started working him with both hands, "I never imagined that such a beastly member could actually be such a sensitive thing, but it's been a deeply fulfilling endeavor to learn the minute details of how it reacts to being handled in certain ways and gain an understanding of how to make you feel the best I possibly can."

"And you've gotten better at it than you can imagine," he praised her with a deep breath as she kept on going, "It's so wonderful I sometimes question if I deserve it."

"You're the Hero of Winds. How much more worthy could you be?"

"And you're the fabled Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Who am I to expect such treatment from you."

"You're the man I love. It's the only thing you need to be."

"I love you too, Tetra," he uttered the phrase he never felt he could repeat enough, "Enough to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Then isn't it the least I can do to see that all your needs are properly attended to? If touching you like this makes you so good, I don't need any further justification to keep it up," she began to thoroughly handle his tool, "That's what you should be telling your family. You've got yourself a girl who loves you to death and wants to take care of you no matter what. That's what family's for."

"Taking care of me, huh?" Link finally took on a genuine smile. "But isn't that a bit hypocritical when you're the one who's always getting me like this?"

"All I've ever done is flaunt my natural womanly charm," Tetra felt his erection intensify with his depression giving way to desire, "Not that I have any complaints with the results. Even after all this time, just the sight of you reaching the apex of masculinity that comes with being a hero is enough to make my knees feel week. Is it fine for me to go in for my usual taste of it now?"

"I don't think I could endure it if you didn't." he offered his mammoth meat to her which she eagerly placed a kiss on.

"Ah, I can't wait." She finally took the head into her salivating lips.

With a gratified hum, Tetra eagerly filled her mouth with his immense girth as his substantial length found its way comfortably into her throat. Now that open his arousal in both mind and body, his member surged with the energy that was the real key to its ability to make even her head feel light and made it worthy of her royal tongue's undivided attention. Her adept ministrations being delivered with the preposterous combination of warmth, delicacy and moisture that accompanied each lick were enough to make Link want to howl in delight. When he noticed the way her fingers had moved on to fondle his testicles, he finally did.

"Damn, Tetra. Why are you so good at driving me crazy?" he moaned, "I'm gonna explode! I'm gonna cum so much in this tender mouth of yours!"

A single glance into her eyes communicated the fact that she had no objections to his proposal. In fact, she relished it. Caressing his heroic balls offered her the deliciously erotic mental image of how vigorously they were working to brew up the succulent semen that she craved. They were looming riper than ever having grown to the size needed for a man who had done all the things Link had and a steady rub across his scrotum got his entire shaft billowing out to prepare its first special delivery of the day. Her commitment to finishing what she started was all that prevented her from shocking him inside her straight away, but she had no intention of wasting any more time than was absolutely necessary. A throb, a twitch, and a swell, she understood the script and dove into the grand finale with all her might which came in a steady stream. The quality of his release was sublime and not a drop went to waste as she swallowed what he was spurting out like fine cuisine, but they both knew it was an appetizer compared to the main course that she had come here to sample. Even amidst the whirlwind of orgasm, Link's manhood didn't falter in the slightest, taking all that happened so far as a mere warm-up.

"Exquisite," Tetra finished lapping up any remainder of his first load, "So much, so rich, and somehow I know you're only just getting started."

"There's nothing sexier to me than watching you drink up my semen like that. It makes me want to give you even more," he removed his pants entirely with his groin growing more heated than ever and shooting up towards the sky proudly.

"That's the point since I can never be truly satisfied until I've gotten you buried inside me," she discarded her own pants and underwear as well, but was too impatient to do anything about the rest of her clothing and instead moved straight to hoisting her dripping womanhood into the air above where his mighty pillar that awaited her.

Taking another moment to admire the magnificent form of his erection, Tetra took the plunge she had waited all day for. A series of gasps and moans accompanied the sensation of his hardness prying her innards open wider and wider with each inch she shoved into her folds, but the fluids that had been leaking out of her since caught her first whiff of her hero today made her descent a slick one. It ended with her comfortably seated in his lap with eyes locked where they exchanged a delicate but firm kiss and reveled in their unity with him being pampered by the softness of her flesh and her being tempered by the hardness of his.

"I'm sorry, Tetra" Link whispered somewhat somberly, "When I get to this moment, I still can't help but feel unworthy."

"If you somehow weren't worthy, who in the world would be?" she rebutted. "If only you could see yourself through my eyes right now. Those soft yet piercing eyes are from how you always look so hard to see the best in people. Those muscles were developed by your ability to overcome any challenge you faced. Those strong hands are because of your refusal to let go of those you care about. That sturdy back is from your always standing tall in the face of adversity. Where else in the world would I find those? If anything, I feel fortunate that you would pop such a raging boner for someone like me."

"I can't say I care for the choice of words there," he corrected her, "To call it raging implies there's a feeling of frustration. Sure, it can happen at an inopportune time and ruin a good pair of pants, but what would be frustrating for me is to lose the ability to have this feeling. Maybe some people see their arousal as the feeling of wanting something they can't have, but mine comes from knowing I have everything I've ever wanted and delighting in it. Having you in my arms offering yourself so freely to me like this as I feel your very center so clearly, is more than I could have ever dreamed of asking you for. It makes me so happy that I could just... could just... mmmph,"

Link's soliloquy was cut off by a low growl and a shudder through his entire body. The sound and sight of it were to Tetra as he clung to her tightly, but his voice was eclipsed by the startled but delighted shriek she let out at the abrupt upheaval now occurring within her. She understood the potential of Link's boundless spirit better than anyone and had come to admire and embrace it unlike anyone would, taking him into her in ways most would never attempt, striving to test his limits as well as her own. This time both of their limits were being broken together as his passion boiled over within his loins. A magnificent burgeoning occurred in his member, reshaping the cavern within her it had so meticulously carved out, almost as if at will, and leaving them both gasping for air. Link for the sudden rush of blood, and Tetra from feeling her innards rearranged all at once.

"Ooh no waaaaay, how can your cock be getting this much larger right in my pussy like that?" she moaned, " Mmmmmm, this is what it's alllll about. If only I could tell your grandma what a healthy boy she raised or your sister about how you put the "big" in "big brother" Oh, it's longer and fatter than I've ever felt it before."

"That's what you drive me to do, Tetra," he tensed, "You're the only one who can get this sort of rise out of me. Even when I think I've finally reached my absolute peak, I somehow keep finding that little extra bit I wasn't entirely sure I had to give you."

"And I can promise you that I notice every ounce of it," she sighed.

"To ravish you a slightly longer, reach into you a little further, deliver to you a tad more of my essence, if it's for you, I'm not sure if there's any boundary I won't push myself through."

"I certainly hope not, Link," she finally began rocking her hips.

Tetra was tender in her initial motions, not just for Link's personal preferences but for her own needs in handling this uncharted degree of vigor. The process of refamiliarizing herself with his manhood in shape, size, and texture had her feeling like a brand-new woman. Even his veins had found different spots to beat proudly within her. Fortunately, the greater degree of fluids they were both leaking eased the learning curve, even as it also made a mess of their laps. Meanwhile, Link carefully ran his hands along her sides to get a staunch reminder of why he had developed such an overwhelming his hands down to her hips, he also assisted her in developing an ideal match with him.

"How is it in there, Tetra?" he asked, "I don't want my overdoing it ruining anything for you."

"It's definitely something else," she exhaled, "I'm getting comfortable with the size, as comfortable as I've ever been really, but it really takes some more strength to move some this large around in there and It's so wonderful I can't help but tighten up. I hope it's not getting cramped in there."

"No, it's great. The best part of this is being able to feel you in an entirely new way. The extra pressure brings out new sensations with myself and it gives me an even better idea of how it all is inside you."

"Most of it's the way it is precisely because of you," she teased before releasing a gasp, "Oh fuck, to think I might actually cum this soon."

"Nothing would make me feel better right now, Tetra."

With him lightly bucking his hips as encouragement, she finally hit her rhythm in full, finding a speed and angle of motion that stimulated her favorite spots with the desired intensity, making sure the shaft rubbed against her walls and the bulbous head pressed on her core just the way she liked it. This made things a lot better for Link too, but he had no interesting in hitting his release until he had seen the degree to which Tetra truly relished his growth. At the same time, the reactions her body was having to him was what provided him the greatest comfort. His ears acutely picked up on the changes of her sounds when he felt himself throb more heavily when his heart started to race or the way she answered each of his twitches with one of her own. He more than gladly offered her support when it almost seemed that she would wear out. Even she never fantasized about being so thoroughly ravaged through her entire canal, but the reality hit her he with a rapturous orgasmic that he gladly took on head-first. At this moment, he gladly allowed his seed to burst forth in her to complete the head spinning experience. This was still only a portion of what he now felt he could give her, but he was momentarily content to release her so she could process what had just happened.

"Shit, Link," she slumped down a bit, "Even your sperm feels different, richer, livelier. If it were possible, I'd swear I could feel it wriggling around in there."

"Feeling you cum on top of me like that always gives me that extra spark to fire my load."

"And yet I'm not feeling you settling down in bit in my pussy. Let's check out you've got going on with that dick," she prepared to stand up.

Indeed, as she lifted herself off of him, actually seeing how he had truly blossomed for her had her womanhood quivering with awe, delight, and even a touch of sincere appreciation as it only seemed to stand up even taller for her. The head had become more bulbous and its length more rigid, just as she pictured in her mind. Even among the web of blood vessels that usually adorned it, one particularly prominent vein wrapped around and bulged from the side. It had already become a new personal favorite. Even as she could still feel how deeply it had already left its mark in her, she was as eager as she could be to keep going.

"How are you feeling, Tetra?" he asked.

"Great, but I'm much more worried about you," she cooed, "How are you still so erect after all I've done?"

"I was truly feeling kind of down today, but you've really come in and picked me back up. Now I feel myself wanting to rise up over all of for you."

"No kidding, this might be hardest I've seen it," Tetra rested on his thigh and grabbed gently onto his length for some timely, seductive strokes, "It feels like it's ready to take my virginity all over again."

"I absolutely would if I could," he grinned

"Oh please, if your cock was like this back then you would have ruined me, but now I'm truly blessed to have you ready and willing to pound me with such a beautiful beast," she cooed, "I love this rugged texture, how it throbs desperately in my hand. So long, so fat, so huge, I don't think I've ever even seen a cucumber the size of this monster. How do you think it makes my pussy feel to imagine have something like this rammed into it?"

"It makes me the happiest man in the world to see you see eagerly devour every inch of it."

"And what about these plump, juicy balls?" she fondled his hefty scrotum, "I should've known from the day we met that you had to have some big ones to do the stuff you do. I can tell that I still haven't gotten out all of the sticky semen these things can brew up, and I definitely plan to get it all out of you."

"What are you in the mood for then?"

"I was thinking we'd get to work on that new bed, break it in, ruin the sheets, maybe bust a spring or two. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like just what I need right now, Tetra. I hope you're really ready for all I've got."

"Only if you're ready to see just how much I can take," she licked her lips,

They rose together and tackled one another onto the bed to get fully revved up, finally remembering that they still had their shirts and wrestling them off. Tetra enjoyed his feeling up his lean torso as Link got his hands on her smooth stomach. When she took him in for a kiss, Link started to work her back up by grinding his rock-solid member against her abdomen, reminding her just how it felt pressed fully up against her. In an instant, this contact had Tetra realizing just how badly she wanted Link to give a baby to her and held him tighter as her womanhood hungered feverishly for his meat and his seed. When her hands went back to cradle Link's shaft and testicles, the hero quickly got the hint and more than degree. Finally, he flipped her onto her back and prepared to make his move.

"Oh, I'm raring to bury myself to your core and fill you to the brim," he gave one final warning before going in.

"Don't feel like you need to stop there. Go on and wreak as much havoc as you need to," she accepted his offer.

Link stunned Tetra as he drew in shockingly close as he descended from above, almost to the point of their noses touching. In this moment, Tetra realized just how tiny she now was compared to him. The brief period where she had an inch on him as pre-teens was short lived and long gone. As well as being head and shoulders taller than her, his entire frame was much bulkier than hers, and his manhood loomed larger than life. Being pinned down would normally be the last thing Tetra would ever want in her position, but in this setting, she couldn't fight off getting a rush out of it. The tip poked at the cusp of her opening, awaiting one more push of his hips to enter her completely which he didn't hesitate another second to do so. Penetrating her with his own mighty thrust was vastly different from having her bouncing on his lap. Gravity was now on his side and her insides reacted much more fiercely when it was his manhood now forcing its way through. Grabbing her legs and getting balls deep like this gave a feeling unlike any other. For Link it offered a sense of peace, but for Tetra it was a dizzying storm raging within her head.

"Oh fuck, Link," Tetra shouted, "It feels so much bigger going in from this angle. It's like every iota of space I have in there is stuffed with thick, heroic cock all at once. Fuuuck."

"Do you want me to ease off? He asked, unsure if he could actually bring himself to oblige if she agreed.

"No! Keep going! It's amazing!" she snapped her legs around his waist, "I want you to stir my womanhood so much that it's never the same again! Let the monster go on a rampage, erupt within me, and pump me with enough seed to populate an entire nation! Pulverize my pussy, flood my canal, knock me the fuck up!"

He couldn't be certain of how aware Tetra was of what she was actually saying, but this was certainly a demand Link had no ability or desire to refuse. Her ankles held him close and her walls clamped onto him like a vice and filled him with a burning desire to plow right through. He discarded any restraints he had been placing on his hips and ran wild like a hungry wolf, scrambling her innards with a bombardment of mighty thrusts. The feeling of his balls hitting her groin with each thrust got them bubbling up a very special load, but Link was in no hurry to deliver. The frantic look on her face, the variety of sounds coming from her that he had never heard from her, the way her legs and innards clung hopelessly to his mammoth member. This was a moment he wanted to preserve for a lifetime. Putting so much effort into thrusting and processing the sensations from it made it tough for him to speak clearly, but on the other side, Tetra had lost any filter for what she would let escape her mouth.

"Keep going Link! It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "You're running roughshod over my womanhood. The shaft is like steel and throbbing so much. My walls are no match for your girth and it scrapes them in the best ways. Your head is kissing my most sacred spot with every thrust! Damn it, I'm cumming again!"

She held him tighter than ever as she rocketed into another climax. The heat of his body bearing down on top of her greatly magnified the effect. Much of her body went limp during her orgasm, but she refused to loosen the grip her legs had on him even the slightest. She needed to feel the sheer fullness his dick provided her now more than ever. Of course, for Link this meant experiencing her climax from the base all the way through to her cervix. The rarity and significance of this moment was not lost on him in the least.

"Well, how does it feel? Do you like it? Do you like it, Tetra?" his breathing deepened.

"Y-Yes, absolutely," she was somehow still able to speak while recovering.

"Good because I like it too," he panted, "I like being big enough to thrust into you and reach the deepest spots this beautiful body of yours will allow. It's a comforting feeling, Tetra."

"Those sacred places are only for you, Link! Now and always!" she exclaimed.

Even after having on orgasm, she couldn't keep the gasps of delight from pouring out of her mouth with each new way she felt his manhood touch her insides. In fact, they were only growing louder, It was like audible euphoria for Link's ears and drove him to come down on her so hard that they finally did hear one of the bed springs snap, but what really left him awestruck was the commanding will she still demonstrated even as she gave him free reign to pulverize her pussy as he pleased. Never before had he been on top, pounding away with so much strength, and still felt like the one being utterly dominated. Her legs and inner walls still refused to let him go, only pulling him back in with increasing force when he would pull out, and make no mistake about it that his manhood was surging and his testes were churning with each thrust. This was truly the girl that he had fallen in love with a decade earlier, and the girl he was now ready and eager to unleash a deluge with the force of a monsoon upon.

"Why are you so damn tight? It's like your insides are getting angry with me for trying to pull back even a little. You really want it, don't you?"

"Fuck yes, I do! I want it balls deep and squarely into my baby maker. Breed me like a horse Link, you legendary stud!"

At last he came crashing down onto her with an orgasm like a quaking tsunami. With the encouragement of a few upward bucks of her hips and continued lock of her legs around his waist, he nestled his whole lower body up against hers to blast his semen into her cervix point blank. With such tremendous thickness buried so far inside her, it didn't take much to get Tetra overflowing, but Link's vigor far exceeded such boundaries. He locked eyes and lips with her to give her a more acute sense of the duration and volume of his ejaculation and a lasting moment to discern the instant of her own impregnation. Now, the couple could sense what it meant to spread the seeds of the future, but Link's fertility was not just at a level needed to restart the royal Hyrulean family line but Hylian civilization itself. In a cascading torrent that felt like a lifetime in the making, his mark was made not just on her womb but in a pooling heap of his essence spill out of her and spreading all around their loins.

"There it is for you, Tetra," he sighed contently, "My strength, my stamina, my size, my virility, everything I've built up in this body from the day we met, just for you."

"Way to go, Link. That was exactly what I came in here for. You were awesome," she released him but still gave a tender hug as their bodies finally stilled.

"Thanks, whatever is deserving of a princess," he lifted himself at last so they good both observe the sprawling stain and thoroughly musky odor.

"Oh yeah, now that's my hero," Tetra stretched herself out in relief, "That's the stamp of a real man right there, certain to be the highlight of the next ship laundry day."

"I'll be the one to clean it. Regardless of your twisted sense of humor, I could never ask one of the guys to wash out my... fluids."

"As noble as ever," she shrugged before her mind finally got back on track with normal affairs, "I suppose I should still apologize for barging in on your writing time."

"No, it's perfect. You helped me realize just how I want to finish my letter to them," Link grabbed his pen again.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to tell them that as I have traveled thus far in search of a new home, what I did find is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, that I gave her everything a man can give, and, in return, she'll be giving us the newest member of our family."

"Be sure to let Aryll know that making her into an aunt is something that will be particularly special to me."

"Me too," he jotted down the new wave of feelings that had come to him before finally readying the message for postage.

"I think this is going to be exactly what they both wanted to hear from you," she concluded before being interrupted by a knock on the door from Niko.

"I don't mean to interrupt your umm... very special alone time tin there, but it's still dinner time. I brought the two bowls of soup you said to prepare for you both" he informed her

"Could I trouble you for a third?" Tetra requested.

"A third?"

"I came in by myself, but I have a strong feeling that I'll be eating for two now."

-THE END-


End file.
